My Guardian Angel
by asilentdrifter
Summary: All she wanted was to not be alone anymore.


_A strange experiment that I tried out that changed into a quick ficlet. It's supposed to be in Chii's perspective but it was a bit difficult since she always speaks in the third person so I made her speak in the first person to make it clearer. I hope it didn't throw you off too much and that you enjoy it._

_Chii is alone._

I watched people walk by for a long time. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months and still I was all alone.

Many people passed by me. Some stopped and inspected me for a moment but then moved on without another glance. To them, I was just a tool, an object, a _thing_. No one would think twice if I was replaced. My very existence was easily expendable.

It felt cold and empty as people continued to walk by with disinterested eyes. My feelings were as black as the night itself. I was just a broken, unwanted thing. No one would want someone like me.

But then someone stopped and ran backwards looking at me fearfully. Maybe it was because I looked very ugly sitting in a dumpster in the middle of an alley. He watched me with a quizzical look and then slowly approached with caution. He looked alone too, treading into territory that he had never been before. His eyes softened and carefully wrapped his arms around me.

_It feels...warm._

Who was this man? Where was he taking me? Does he want….Chii? No one else wanted me yet he picked me up. His arms were so warm and soft. It was the most wonderful sensation I ever experienced. He held me with great care and tenderness and my heart jumped with joy. I did not care anymore about where I went or how long it would take as long as he continued to gently hold me and never let me go. He was like a guardian angel cradling me and flying away from my misery with his splendid silver wings.

We reached to a room and I felt a twinge of regret when he laid me on the ground and pulled away. He looked confused now and started to prod and poke me everywhere on my body. What is he doing? He began shouting and screaming in a great frenzy and I watched with great fascination.

Then he looked very uncomfortable. A deep red crimson appeared on his cheeks. With shaking hands he carefully propped me up next to him. I could feel the warmth of his body and it was made me comfortable and secure. I saw his fingers trembling as they reached down and...

_'blush' Chiii..._

The bandages unraveled and my eyes finally opened to see the one who held me. He was tall and lanky with unruly strands of dark brown hair near his eyes which were wide open with complete shock.

"Chii...,"

"Huh? Chii?" He questioned aloud.

"Chii...," My arms and legs moved in a cat-like nature as I crawled closer to him.

"Chii? Is that your name?" He asked again.

But I wanted to feel his warmth again. I wanted to feel his warm body pressed against mine like before. I lunged at him without warning and he fell back in total surprise.

"Hey wait a second…I just turned you on! What are you--,"

"Chii."

My eyes twinkled with joy and he blushed again, but he also looked pleased. I wanted to hold him just like when he held me. I nuzzled into him and with great hesitation he placed his arms around me. The inviting warmth soaked into me and I snuggled with delight. He looked tired and with a yawn drifted off to sleep. I gave a light squeeze and my face pressed into his chest. My heart felt like a dove soaring into the clouds, without a thought of even once landing back onto the ground.

_Chii feels happy_.

Many people passed by me but this man picked me up. He was the only one who carried me home and breathed life into my body. In the future, he will give up his space, money and time for me even though he could not afford it. He was held back a year from entering into college because he spent time with me.

He gave so much to me.

Yet he did not complain or regret taking me to his home that day. He always had a smile on his face and I could not help but smile back. He was always caring to me and showed me new things every day. He watched over me and made sure I don't get into too much trouble. His kindness was a wide shelter that I could hide myself in. It was a sunny, open field that I could frolic and play with glee. It was a warm waterfall that washed over my naked body.

He is my beloved, my savior, my shining knight in armor, and my 'someone just for me'.


End file.
